The Shadow's
New York City It was late at night with many of the street lights illuminating the area right as it shined towards STAR Labs and all was quiet in the calming night. Suddenly an explosion occurred causing many of the cars to go off as suddenly three figures jumped from out of the smoke holding in their hands two brief cases with magnetic locks installed on them. "Objective Succeeded, now in possession of the item requested" One said to his earpiece hiding his voice behind what looked like a robotic mask. "Excellent, now my students return to the sanctuary to be rewarded." A voice replied as the figures nodded and proceeded to jump from building to building heading for Brooklyn. Right then and there a new figure appeared out of nowhere as it punched one of the bunglers and landed in back of them. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to take what doesn't belong to you??" It was revealed to be a female voice as the moon shined down showing her face as Diyau. "Impressive, but not enough to stop us" 'One of the burglars drew out an Kanto as they slashed at Diyau, but she managed to evade every attack and even delivered a powerful kick to the person sending them flying. '"Beware, you fight against forces no mere-mortal as yourself can handle" 'The last one said throwing down a smoke bomb that blinded Diyau. After it cleared, the three burglars were gone but left behind one of the cases. 10 Minutes Earlier It was a quiet night, the street lights were flickering on a neighborhood that looked a little more then run down. The silence was broken by the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps running through the streets. A masked man was was running as fast as he could while clutching tightly to a bag. Not far behind was the sound of the ground shaking as if a giant was beating down on it. "You...You stay away from me you freak" The masked man shouted to scared to look back. Leaping behind him was a young boy grinning as he continued to jump high into the air then back down creating cracks in the ground each time he landed. The man continued to run until he reached a dead end. Full of fear the man turned around and pointed his gun at boy. "I....I....I mean it come any and I'll shoot" The boy laughed lifting one foot off the ground then slamming it back down, causing the ground to crack and shake all around him. The shock wave knocked the criminal over and Dante walked over picking up the crook with one hand. "Wh....what are you....you aint human man!?" A large grin came over the boys face, "You wanna know my name? IT's DANTE WALKER!!!" Dante knocked the criminal out. "Well the cops should be here in the next few minutes." At that moment Dante heard a Explosion in the direction of STAR Labs. He Smiled and leapt into the air. "Looks like the nights still young!" He headed to star labs. Currently Diyau growled at the fact she let the three slip out of her reach, she looked at her watch as she then pressed some buttons to activate her communicator. "'What's up Diyau?" A male voice said on the other side with what sounded like a cloaked voice. "Bad news, the prototype has been taken and they managed to escape from my sight, on the plus side I managed to save the genetic sample. What's the plan now?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the roof. "What's done is done, this was the second of the three stations where the prototype's of an invention was stolen, meaning the last one will most likely be targeted." he replied. "So stay and try to stop that one too???" "Pretty much, remember cut off radio contact we don't know who's listening" He replied as they were both disconnected. First Real Job Dante Arrived at Star Labs noticing the giant hole in the side of the wall. "Things like this would be easier if i had some kind of intel, high tech computers, or something." Dante walked into the building deciding to take a look at the inside. "Maybe the thieves left some kind of clue behind as to what the wanted to take" Dante walked around for about 2 minutes before he tripped the alarm system. Dante ran out the building panicking before he jumped onto the closest building. "Thinking about it now fleeing the scene of a crime is not the best idea. Someone could seriously misunderstand the situation. Well Looks like I finally got a real job to do." He looked up at the moon and smiled. Her watch started beeping as then the police radio came on, telling most units that there was another robbery in progress at the STAR Labs. She grabbed the case and started her way back to try and find out who would rob the place again. When she landed on the roof top in front of the building, she looked around trying to find out where the theif was. Dante came crashing down from the building on her left and landed a feew feet in front of her. "Well I guess it's true what they say the crimanal does really return to the scene of the crime. Wow but to think it was a girl and a smoking hot one at that. Oh well, listen princess I don't know what you took or why you took it but I'll give you a chance to return it." Diyau turned and shook her head, "You're kidding right? The first assumption is to guess criminal? You really need to stop watching T.V. I fought the theif's and managed to get this back from them." She replied showing him the case. "But wait if you already beat the thieves my moment in the spot light is gone just like that? Aw man..." Dante fell to his knees. "How is anyone gonna take me seriously if i can't prove my worth?" Dante hung his head in shame. Diyau felt sad looking at the young hero so she sighed deeply and gritted her teeth, "If you're intrested, I got a case going on and maybe I could use the help." She said through her teeth regretting her actions without showing it. Dante Shot up into the sky (literary) and landed safely back on the building. "Wow cute and sweet you must be an angel" So what's your name I'm Dante, Dante Walker." "Just call me Diyau, by the way if you want to be a hero, then it'd be best not to give out you're real name." She said jumping down and entering the building. A few minutes later she exited and jumped up back to the rooftop. "So i guess it's about time you told me whats going on here don't you Diyau? I mean why would someone go through the trouble of breaking into Star Labs and leave all the money and valuables behind?" "It's because they weren't after money or anything as simple as that, they were after a prototype power generation called "The Skullin". The reasearches theorized that with that generator, they would be able to power up multiple cities for years. My guess is someone doesn't want that to happen." She replied while searching through the city maps. "Ok so whats our next stop?" "They managed to get this plus another one before this but thanks to the last fight with them, I managed to plant a tracer on them. Now we follow them and get back the stolen tech." Diyau said closing the hologram. "We better get moving." Diyau says as she jumps from that roof on to another one. Dante followed close behind her. "So what's wrong with you....I mean how can you jump so far and high? Are you an alien too?" "Hahaha, no I'm human, just took Gymnastics when I was younger not to mention my partner's training so I can pretty much jump over rooftops. Though it's still not as cool as you're flying," Diyau replied. "You know your the first person who gave me a chance, I promise not to let you down Diyau. wait until you see what i can do you'll fall head over heels for me." He laughed" She chuckled and smiled at him, "Sorry but I already have someone else in mind for me." Diyau replied as she stopped and hid in the shadows near Hell's Kitchen. In front of her hidden along the shadows appeared to be a structure of some kind. She pointed her watch towards it and knew the tracer was there. "So what's the plan we break in and steal back the generators?" Dante cracked his knuckles smiling. "Give your head a shake, This isn't a game we can't just go in guns blazing, the enemy we're facing has more pull than you can imagin." Diayu replied giving him a piece of tech that attached to his shirt giving him a blackened clothing. "We're going in covertly." She said putting on her mask as she jumped onto the roof and cut it open silently. Dante flew inside and hid behind a pillar. He took deep breaths, "Don't mess tis up Dante, I can't mess this up, I won't mess this up!" After managing to open the rooftop, she motioned Dante to follow her as she jumped through the hole and landed inside. Dante flew silently behind her, and whispered "Hey Diyau do we have a plan when we reach the culprits?" "Find out who there working for and try to get back the stolen technology, hopefully we can get them before they have the chance to slip away." She said quietly navigating through the darken place with only her instincts. "Well lets split up cover more ground y'know" "We're in unknown enemy territory and we don't have a scan of this place due to some weird interference messing with my watch. We can't afford to split up at a moment like this." Diyau said as they both reached what appeared to be the courtyard as there were guards standing watch. Out of nowhere two villains entered the yard to get a progress report on the security, the two were known as Mammoth and Black Spider. "Anything to report?" Black Spider asked. "Nothing unusual has been seen, the three agents managed to grab the object but were stopped by Diyau." One of the guards said as Black Spider nodded and headed inside with Mammoth. "Another reason, we haven't gotten any idea on who is in this place." Diyau whispered to Dante. Mammoth turned and looked at Black Spider. "Are you sure these guards are competent enough to handle anything that happens? The boss won't like it if the plan is interrupted" "Thankfully those three worthless foot soldier's did something useful." Black Spider replied as he held a small device and pointed up towards the ceiling. 'That makes sense my and all, its just this sneaking is making me anxious you- did you here that?" Dante stopped. Suddenly out of nowhere someone punched through the bottom of the roof Diyau and Dante were standing as they both fell down to the ground. "Well looky what we found." Black Spider said shooting out his webbing as he managed to tie them up. "Dang it, how did you find us??" Diyau said as Mammoth appeared as he grabbed a tracer that was on Diyau's back, "You really need to make sure no nasty bugs are on you." Mammoth said chuckling. "We were being tracked well isn't that great." Black Spider laughed "You kids are way out of your league." "Says the freak who didn't even want to fight us." Dante replied but was silenced as Mammoth head butted him. "Shut up you little runt or I'll make you!" Diyau glared at them trying to figure out what her next move is, "So now you caught us? What's gonna happen to us exactly??" She asked hoping to stall for time as she started to focus some of her energy throughout her body. "Nothing that you'll ever find out about, Mammoth let's dispose of these unwelcomed guests." Black-spider said as Mammoth smiled and cracked his knuckles getting ready to give them a beat down. Mammoth moved closer to Dante and Diyau ready to finish the job. "Any last words?" Dante focused all his strength to his leg muscles and preformed a super leap straight through the ceiling. "Don't let them escape!" Yelled Black Spider. Dante stood up still tied to Diyau. "Diyau are you ok?" "Aside from the massive headach, never better I got an idea to break us free." Diyau said as suddenly the webbing binding the two was absorbed into her body. Suddenly out of nowhere a whole group of assassins including Mammoth and Black Spider jumped onto the roof. "Looks like this won't be easy, Dante get Mammoth, Spider's mine." Diyau said as suddenly she shot out webbing from entire arm tangling up most of the assassins as she then started to fight with them including Spider. Dante charged at Mammoth tackling to the ground, before unleashing a flurry of punches upon Mammoth. "Not so tough now are you freakshow?!" All of a sudden Dante felt a pain in his stomach and went flying backwards. Mammoth stood up and dusted himself off. "Your bark is worse than your bite." Spider easily countered each of Diyau's attack and backfliped kicked her onto the ground as she recovered quickly and moved away. "Just because you can absorb anything, doesn't mean you'r powerful." He replied laughing. "I guess..... but you still haven't seen the full extent just yet." She smiled as suddenly Diyau touched a big stone with her other hand and absorbed it. "Here's a little lesson, what does the stickness of the web combined with the weight of a rock equals?" She said throwing down smoke bombs. Black Spider chuckled as he turned on his goggles that could see through the smoke, he saw his target and went in for the strike, but then a fist intercepted hitting hard as Spider was sent straight into the wall. "Answer, more heavy and solid webbing." Diyau replied smiling as her fight was bigger with webs. Mammoth walked over and picked Dante up by his head squeezing tightly. "Looks like you were all talk after all little boy." Mammoth laughed as Dante groaned in pain. Dante Struggled to lift his right arm before cocking back and punched his Mammoth in his rib cage as hard as he could. Mammoth hunched over in pain droping Dante on the ground. Dante stood over the still staggered Mammoth. "That looked like it hurt" Dante grabed Mammoth by his legs and spun around in a circle befor sending him flying into Black Spider. Dante looked over at Diyau. "You okay?" She chuckled a bit looking over at Dante, "This isn't the first time I 've gotten hurt, but my wounds don't matter let's go see why these people stole the prototype." Diyau replied shooting the substance at Mammoth and Black Spider before heading into the building. Dante got up rubbing his head. "Wait up Diyua" He flew in after her. "I didn't think the hero business would be this bad." Danye sighed heavily. The two had made their way to lab where Diyau used her watch to try and locate the protyotype, but it was no where to be found. "RAAAHHHH!!!" She yelled groaning as she hit the wall. "It's gone, along with whatever data they had in this lab, Mammoth and Spider were distractions and we fell for it." She said agitatedly. Dante placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Diyua we'll get the prototype back and we'll stop whoever is doing this I promise you that." "I will, but for now it's safe to bet Mammoth and Black Spider are already rescued, and I already put out an alert with the Justice League to investigate this area. My work is done so I'm heading home. Dante, keep working hard and always fight for good." Diyau said smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pressed two buttons on her watch activating the Zeta-Beam. "Reconized Diyau A10." A computer said before disappearing. Dante watched as she dissappered and smiled. "Looks like its gonna be a long road to hero hood. Wait does this mean I have to fly all the way back home?! Awww man I'm exhusted." Dante flew out of a window and headed home. "I should have asked for one of those high tech watches." Category:Roleplays Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince